From Brother Be Boyfriend
by Rue9610
Summary: 'dari seorang 'hyung' kau berubah menjadi kekasihku, gomawo' ini no editing ya, jadi masih seperti postingan di fb dulu, cuman tambahan sedikit curcolan author aja... Selamat membaca *bow


From Brother Be Boyfriend

He to the Llo~ Hello *author ngalay* I'm back with my ff, this my old ff, dulu udah pernah di post dif b yang lama. Tapi karena something jadi pengen ngepost lagi, dan ah ya! Mianhe buat yang ngeriview Chocolat bonbon, gk bisa diliat semua Q.Q Cuma keliatan **Miss Chocoffe, thanks for Miss Chocoffe**, dan untuk yang lainnya, jeongmal mianhe and gamsahamnida~ Q.Q aku bener-bener gk tau apa yang terjadi.. mianhe~~~

Udah kebanyakan curcol kan jadinya? So, kita go to story aja yah, selamat membaca *Bow

HaeHyuk Love Story

"Hyukkie! Changkaman!"teriak seorang namja tampan kepada namja manis yang sudah berjalan di depan sana.

"Sudahlah Hae, aku bukan anak kecil lagi"jawab Lee HyukJae namja manis yang di panggil Hyukkie tadi. HyukJae terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan panggilan-panggilan DongHae namja tampan tadi, dia tidak memperhatikan di bawah kakinya ada sebuah kulit pisang yang bisa membuatnya terpeleset.

"WAA!"teriak HyukJae saat dia hampir terjatuh.

-GREP-

Sebuah tangan melingkar di bahu HyukJae dan membuat HyukJae bersandar pada dada pemilik tangan itu, DongHae.

"Mana yang bukan anak kecil lagi? Kalau kau begini terus kau membuatku khawatir"ucap DongHae. "seharusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kata 'Hyung'mu ini"lanjut DongHae.

HyukJae POV

Anyeong, Lee HyukJae imnida, umur 16 tahun, bersekolah di SM High School. Dan yang sedang memelukku dari belakang ini adalah Lee DongHae.

"Mana yang bukan anak kecil lagi? Kalau kau begini terus kau membuatku khawatir"ucap DongHae. "seharusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kata 'Hyung'mu ini"lanjut DongHae.

Dia… adalah Hyungku, ah, ani, bukan Hyungku, lebih tepatnya pengganti Hyungku, kenapa kusebut begitu, begini ceritnya.

-Flashback on-

_Waktu aku kelas 2 SD, orang tuaku bercerai dan membuat aku berpisah dengan Hyung tersayangku. Hyungku berbeda 6 tahun denganku. Hyungku itu selalu melindungi aku dari anak-anak lain yang suka menjahiliku, sebelum berpisah, Hyungku memberikanku sebuah jimat berbentuk boneka monyet. Jimat itu sangat penting bagiku._

_Tapi, jimat itu di rusakkan oleh salah satu anak yang suka menjahiliku, yaitu DongHae. Setiap malam aku selalu menangis. Dan malam itu._

_-SREEK-_

_Jendela kamarku tergeser._

"_Baiklah!"ucap suara itu yang ternyata adalah DongHae "Aku yang akan menjadi Hyungmu!"ucapnya mutlak._

_Kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa DongHae berada di jendela kamarku? Kami bertetangga, dan kamar kami bersebrangan, satu kali lompatan kau bisa sampai di balkon kamarku atau kamar DongHae._

_Akhirnya DongHae pun menjadi Hyung penggantiku, dia selalu ada untukku, walaupun dia tetap terkadang jahil padaku. _

-Flashback Off-

Dia adalah 'Hyungku' dan entah sejak kapan…aku mencintainya.

-DRRRT-

Handphone milik DongHae bergetar, saat ini kami sedang istirahat dan duduk di taman belakang sekolah, menikmati bekal yang di bawakan eomma.

"Hyukkie, kau memberitaukan nomorku pada orang lain lagi huh?'ucap DongHae sedikit kesal.

"mian.. yeoja itu kan…"belum selesai ucapanku sudah dipotong.

"jangan berikan nomorku pada siapapun, nomorku bukan untuk dibagi-bagi, kalau dia memaksa, lapor padaku"jelasnya, dan aku mengangguk patuh.

Akhir-akhir ini banyak yeoja maupun namja yang menanyakan nomor handphone DongHaepadaku. Dan sepertinya juga sudah banyak yang menyatakan cintanya. Tapi kenaoa dia tidak pernah menerimanya ya?

.TENG

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, aku segera beranjak dari dudukku.

"aku harus pergi, ucapku.

-GREP-

"tidak boleh"ucap DongHae sambil menahan tanganku dan menarikku untuk kembali duduk."aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi"lanjutnya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dipundakku."kalau sudah lewat 5 pelajaran bangunkan aku ya nae dongsaeng, ini perintah dari Hyungmu"perintahnya kemudian memejamkan matanya.

'dongsaeng ya?'

Saat DongHae mengatakan 'Hyung' atau 'Dongsaeng' aku jadi menyadari kalau dia tidak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang namja. Padahal aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai seorang namja..

Bosan, ku lihat Handphone DongHae menganggur, kuambil handphone itu dan membukanya, sepertinya dia baru mengirim sebuah gambar, penasaran kubuka gambar itu.

Tubuhku tegang.

'siapa namja ini?'

Didalam gambar itu, ada foto DongHae dengan seorang namja manis, mereka berdua seperti baru pulang berkencan.

'temanya kah? Atau pacarnya?'

Pikiran-pikiran itu membuatku pusing, dengan perlahan ku baringkan tubuh DongHae di atas rerumputan beralaskan jaketku, dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

HyukJae POV END

author POV

"hey, kau tau? Lee DongHae sudah memiliki pacar."sebuah suara di dengar HyukJae saat dia melintasi toilet yeoja.

"pacarnya itu Jessica Jung kah?"tanya suara lain.

"Aniya, kemarin memang Jessica menembaknya, tapi di tolak oleh Donghae, DongHae bilang dia sudah memiliki pacar dan mengirim sebuah foto yang berisi dia dengan namjachingunya"jelas suara lain.

HyukJae terpaku didepan pintu toilet itu, pemikiran-pemikiran negative berseliweran di kepalanya.

"HyukJae-ssi"panggil seseorang.

"Ah, Nickhun-ssi, ada apa?"jawab HyukJae.

"Hari ini kita semua mau pergi main bowling, kau mau ikut?"tanya Nickhun.

"ah.. maaf ya… dia harus sudah sampai dirumah sebelum jam 5"jawab suara lain tepat saat HyukJae hendak membuka mulut.

"Ah..be..begitukah?"tanya Nickhun pada DongHae yang baru saja muncu;.

"Tentu saja"jawab DongHae dengan aura gelapnya.

"Ka..kalau begitu.. sampai nanti!"ucap Nickhun cepat lalu melesat hilang dari sana.

.

"Ada apa?"tanya DongHae karena sedari tadi HyukJae hanya diam disampingnya.

"Tidak..tidak ada apa-apa"jawab Hyukjae

-GYUT-

DongHae mencubit kedua pipi HyukJae.

"Appo! Hentikan ini!"teriak HyukJae.

"kalau begitu katakana"jawab DongHae melepas cubitan itu.

"Ha..Hae, apakah kau tidak mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai?"tanya HyukJae kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan DongHae yang mengikutinya disamping.

"Kalau… orang yang sangat penting…ada."jawab DongHae.

.

.

Esoknya.

"Apa kau Lee HyukJae ada?"tanya DongHae pada teman sekelas HyukJae.

"dia baru keluar"jawab teman HyukJae

"Kemana?"

"tidak tau"

"Kenapa tidak tau eoh?"

"ya mana kutau"

Tinggalkan mereka.

"Loh, hari ini kau sendirian?"tanya Nickhun saat bertemu HyukJae gerbang sekolah.

"ah, Nickhun-ssi,.ne, aku sendirian"jawab HyukJae.

"Mau ikut kami ke karaoke?"tawar Nickhun, dan HyukJae menerimanya.

"Terimakasih yak au sudah mau ikut"ucap Nickhun sambil memberikan segelas jus jeruk.

"ani, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengajakku"jawab HyukJae, sambil tersenyum.

"HyukJae-ssi… apa kau dan DongHae-ssi berpacaran?"tanya Nickhun.

"Tidak.. kami, hanya teman kecil saja"jawab HyukJae.

"Kalau begitu…apakah aku mempunyai kesem –"

-BUKKK-

Ucapan Nickhun terpotong kala ada sebuah kaki mendarat tepat di samping kepalanya.

"tidak"ucap pemilik kaki itu yang ternyata adalah DongHae.

author POV END

DongHae POV

Kemana namja itu huh? Tidak taukah dia aku mencarinya sedari pagi? Dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, dan saat istirahat dia tidak ditemukan di manapun, sekarang sudah bel pulang juga dia sudah tidak ada dikelasnya.

"YA! KAU!"panggilku ke seorang namja entah siapa. "kau melihat HyukJae?"tanyaku.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi dia diajak Nickhun-ssi ke karaoke"jawab namja itu, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih aku segera pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari HyukJae.

'kalau tidak salah, di ruang ini'ingatku saat bertanya pada petugasnya tadi.

"HyukJae-ssi… apa kau dan DongHae-ssi berpacaran?"terdengar suara Nickhun dari dalam, mwo? kenapa dia bertanya begitu?

"Tidak.. kami, hanya teman kecil saja"jawab HyukJae,

'teman kecil huh?'

"Kalau begitu…apakah aku mempunyai kesem –"

-BUKKK-

Ucapan Nickhun terpotong kala aku mendaratkan kakiku tepat di samping kepalanya.

"tidak"ucapku dingin.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah pulang terlambat"ucapku lagi

-GREP-

Dengan gerakan cepat aku mengangkat tubuh HyukJae seperti mengangkat karung beras dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Turunkan aku!"berontak HyukJae yang tidak kuperdulikan.

"Tch. Hujan"decihku, aku dan HyukJae berteduh di sebuah teras pertokoan.

"pakai ini"ucapku sambil memasangkan almetku dikepalanya, untuk menutupi kepalanya saat kami menerobos hujan.

"Hyukkie"panggilku saat sudah sampai di kamarnya. "kau harus mengeringkan dirimu"ucapku sambil menyampirkan sebuah handuk di pundaknya dan mengeringkan rambutnya.

Dihentikannya gerakan tanganku yang sedang mengeringkan kepalanya, kemudian dia mengambil alih handuk yang kupegang

"Hae sendiri basah kuyup"ucapnya sambil melap wajahku.

-GREP-

Kutarik tubuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Jangan bercanda. Jangan tiba-tiba mendiamkan ku, jangan tiba-tiba menghindariku, jangan pergi kemana-mana.. aku khawatrir"ucapku sambil memeluknya erat.

DongHae POV END

HyukJae POV

"Hyukkie"panggil DongHae saat sudah sampai di kamarku. "kau harus mengeringkan dirimu"ucapnya sambil menyampirkan sebuah handuk di pundakku dan mengeringkan rambutku.

Kuhentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengeringkan kepalaku, kemudian aku mengambil alih handuk yang dipegangnya

"Hae sendiri basah kuyup"ucapku sambil melap wajahnya.

-GREP-

Tubuhku tertarik dalam pelukan DongHae

"Jangan bercanda. Jangan tiba-tiba mendiamkan ku, jangan tiba-tiba menghindariku, jangan pergi kemana-mana.. aku khawatrir"ucapnya sambil memelukku erat.

'Hae'

"Kalau kau tidak didekatku aku tidak bisa melindungimu"lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan Hyung lagi"ucapku sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, kudekatkan wajahku.

"Hyukkie!"teriaknya sambil memegang kedua pundakku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"ucapnya, aku menatapnya kaget.

"a..aku"aku hendak menjawab.

"Handphoneku ketinggalan disekolah, aku harus mengambilnya"potongnya dan kemudian dia menghilang dari hadapanku.

Ternyata… memang tidak bisa, dimata DongHae aku hanyalah seorang dongsaeng, tidak akan bisa lebih dari itu.

HyukJae POV END

Author POV

"Hae~ Maaf ya.. Hyukkie tidak enak badan, jadi dia tidak berangkat sekolah untuk hari ini"ucap seorang namja cantik.

"Ah, aku mengerti, aku pergi dulu eomma"pamit DongHae pada ibu HyukJae.

Tanpa DongHae sadari, HyukJae menatapnya dari kamarnya di atas. Melihat DongHae yang sudah pergi, HyukJae membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Kau sudah mengukur panasmu?"tanya sebuah suara dan HyukJae merasakan dahinya menempel pada sesuatu, dia membuka matanya perlahan.

"HAE!?"teriak HyukJae kaget, pasalnya, DongHae berbaring disampingnya, masuk dari mana dia!?

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk lewat jendela!"kesal HyukJae saat mendapati jendela kamarnya.

"jendela kamarnya kan terbuka"jawab DongHae enteng.

"aku sudah memikirkannya"ucap DongHae, HyukJae menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"…aku, akan berhenti menjadi 'Hyung'mu"ucap DongHae.

"be…begitu ya?"suara HyukJae bergetar. HyukJae menunduk untuk menutup air matanya yang jatuh.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan"ucap DongHae lagi, dan membuat HyukJae menyeka air matanya dan kembali menatap DongHae yang sudah berada di hadapan HyukJae.

"aku… mencintai Hyukkie"ucapnya dan membuat kedua bola mata HyukJae membulat lucu.

"Aku pikir kau ingin terus menganggapku sebagai 'Hyung' makanya aku tidak bisa mengatakannya"

"tunggu dulu, apa yang kau katakana tadi Hae"tanya HyukJae. "BAGAIMANA DENGAN PACARMU!?"teriak HyukJae.

"huh? Pacar? Pacar yang mana?"tanya DongHae bingung, HyukJae menatapnya tidak mengerti, kemudian menyambar handphone DongHae yang berada di saku kemeja.

"Orang ini! Hae! Dia orang yang sangat penting bagimu kan!?"Jelas HyukJae sambil menunjukkan foto yang dilihatnya dulu.

"MWO!? Jangan-jangan karena ini kau…. Aish! Hyukkie, dia itu sepupuku! Aku meminta tolongnya untuk berfoto seperti orang pacaran supaya tidak ada lagi yang mendekatiku, dan supaya tidak ada yang menyatakan perasaan lagi padaku"terang DongHae. "Itu hanya tipuan, babo"lanjut DongHae.

"bohong"lirih HyukJae.

"makanya,, seharusnya kau menyadarinya, 'orang yang sangat penting' itu kau, tidak ada yang lain selain kau"

"eh.. kalau begitu kenapa kau menolakku kemarin!?"

"Bukannya menolak! Soalnya aku takut membuatmu bingung, kau selalu menganggapku 'hyung'mu, selama 5 tahun ini juga…"ucapnya..

"hae…"kudekati dia, kemudian mengecup bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu"ucapku.

"aku juga mencintaimu"jawabnya lalu menarikku dan kembali meniciumku..

.

'_dari seorang 'hyung' kau berubah menjadi kekasihku, gomawo'_

.

.

End…

Sekarang ini saya _cah sela _–anak pengangguran, hohoho.. tapi entah kenapa gk ada niat buat ngelanjutin ff dulu :3, saya udah lupa jalan ceritanya. Hohoho

Ini ff diangkat dari cerita di komik "CUTE BOY BESIDE ME" dengan judul 'It Looks More Like Lovers Than Siblings' karya Madoka Miyake.

Kkk, itu bukan komik yaoi yah.

Thanks udah baca, bye #BOW


End file.
